User talk:TenpiesWho
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Junior Scriptwriters Community Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey there! Awesome start on your wiki, it looks great so far! I edited the first page and added links to the pages you had already created to help others find them. For your next step, you may want to try adding a picture to the main page and start recruiting people to help edit your wiki! =D Please let me know if you have any questions along the way. Best of luck, and congratulations on founding your first wiki! --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) The time machine and scene change Hi, My vision for the time machine is that it is like a pocket watch, so maybe he could dig it up when he hears something. Opening scene minor change - Boy disappears with time machine, camera rolls down under the sand, and you see a dead man... Hope you like it. Caged1 18:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) An Idea I have been brought to think of images. We could set it up like a movie series and each time the face of the pocket watch/ time machine is odd. Say numbers in the wrong place, arrows curvy. Hope you like this idea. Caged1 18:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I know its wrong wiki but could you end your part of a sontaron eps with the doctor saying 'so begins the coldest night' and could they be locked in a basement. Caged1 16:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Out of the characters I have allocated each of us to basis our writing around Charlie - Me Daniel - Jack Pownall Laura - TenpiesWho Caged1 16:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mason, Do you have a hotmail/msn email? If so what is it? Thanks, Jack. MSN/EBuddy Hey, If your up for discussing the series, I've added you onto my messenger contacts so if you want to talk log on to MSN :D If you don't have MSN/Windows Live Messenger then go here and you can log in to an in-browser messenger. Thanks, Jack :D Jack Pownall - Insomniac, Beginner Photographer, Beginner Photoshop User and a Writer (Occasionally). 19:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Pilot I am using Jacks opening in scripted form for the pilot. Only Charlie is in the pilot, or Code of Eagles as I have named it. Jack begins to work for the eagles, a group of people who change time. He gets Lorna and Daniel to join him but don't tell them who they work for. In the last episode Jack finds out about the Eagles enemy, the Informatives. He then goes back and gives Lorna a good liffe, before trying to give Daniel one. Daniel was going to kill the robber but instead killed Charlie. Charlie goes back to the beach where he loses the time machine but survives when an informative saves him. Her name is Lorna, and coz time is changed the second goes though as they have to stop a paradox killing them. Series 1 - The Time Travellers Series 2 - The Time Travellers Mistake. Hope you like the titles Caged1 10:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Read the beginning of my pilot here. Give suggestions. Caged1 16:58, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Thats the point really with a pilot. Have the Gap. I'll also rename the page once we've decided to unleash the episodes. Should it just be us three who write as like a Admin project and others can make their own projects Caged1 18:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Ashes to Ashes I saw and loved the last series. That sounds like a great idea. For the Doctor Who fan story wiki could you write ep 3 soon....................... Caged1 20:44, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Script Editor Caged1's Edited by TenpiesWho TenpiesWho's edited by Jack Pownall Jack Pownall's edited by Caged1 Caged1 18:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) p.s. Could you edit the Pilot now that its done. Sorry if its slightly rushed but I don't think the WW2 Trenches part is overly important with the story. Frankly, he could of gone anywhere in the past with the same result. New layout I've made a new LAYOUT for stories so could you move 'the chains that bind' onto that format. I'll so the same for ep 1 once its stopped being a pilot.. We should make the time traveller maybe a strictly admin at the moment, as like a demo. I'm guessing we kind of own it - why? Chris and Shaz are some of my favourite characters in ASHES TO ASHES. I know it's your series but it would be epic if they came back. I will write any episodes given to me but could you tell this. You know in series 1 we have Tim Price/The Clown? Will there be anything like that in ashes to ashes S4. Plus since Life on Mars had a different title why don't we do that? These are just ideas - you don't need to use them Caged1 20:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ep 4 SO I can get on with episode 4 will you tell me what's happening in your episode. I have a few questions 1. How come Lorna is in Victorian london and not present day earth? 2. What is the main plot? 3. Can you tell me about Jack's story All Time Travellers What happens is Charlie goes round and befriends the characters who are all from modern day earth. But, here's an idea and if you like it i'll use it in the series finale. The main series enemy - the informatives - took Laura back to Victorian London but she forgot who had taken her there. They won't know how she got there until episode 10 when I'll reveal it. Please read the opening for Series finale. By the way, since Laura is kind of your character whose life you focus on, do you mind killing her off in episode 9. If so, tell Jack. For the blog I like the idea and what we can do is set it out like this: Writer's Blog: (User Name) for (Date) Looking forward to reading yours. For the blog I'm gonna write about a) What I'm currently writing b) Snippets of scripts/prose c) What I'm reading at home d) What I've read (And liked) on the wiki Caged1 16:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Lorna Kill Off If you want to kill her off it'll have to be episode 8 because Jack has ep 9. You could always swap. Also remind Jack that he can't kill Daniel off because I need him in episode 10. Do tell Jack though that he had to get Daniel to leave in whatever episode is his. Hope you understand and if you want read my blog, Caged1 21:51, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Are you using the idea I gave you for why Lorna is there? Oh, and how do the pair meet? Caged1 19:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Jack is writing episode 3 but he has started his episode 6 at the moment, as I have started my informativees which is ep 10. If you want to have a story arc it can be Lorna keeps thinking the watch is broken, but Charlie and Daniel can't see it. If we each have our own story arc, yours can end episode 8, his ep 9 and mine ep 10. I'm about to start ep 4 and I'm leaving the informatives for a while so I can sort out my huge series finale. Tell Jack if you see him that Lorna, Charlie and Daniel need to be travelling together for ep 4 Caged1 19:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) The Watch The watch is the time machine. You tell it either an exact location or something like, 'give me a new life' If you want to start script editing my episode The Code of Eagles that would be awesome. Read your script - good, just wondering when Charlie is coming into it. Hope you now know everything you need too about the series, and look at the character list for S2. You and Jack both need to make new protagonists because they are either dead or not important. Caged1 19:56, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Lots Of Things 1. What I Read In the Message Sounds Fine 2. Instead of a fourth series, why don't you do a prequel in the 1960s. I have an idea for a name of a series like that if you would like it 3. I have made a story arc page for the time traveller. Feel free to use it but don't look at my section 4. Do you think it'd be good to make character pages? 5. Can we pst ideas for films? 6. Tell Jack I may need to know about aniel and the murder Could you edit Code of Eages so it is complete, Caged1 19:02, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Just the flow. Once you've done that I can finally start ep 4 because I want to know that that episode is wrapped up and packed away. Thanks, Caged1 19:13, April 25, 2012 (UTC) New member + Advertising + A2A S4 1.That's great! Would like me to extend the time traveller series table for his/her episodes. If so, will we need to make him a new character for a new series. Female would be better, so we have two of each gender. 2. Tell me when you would like me to start writing my A2A episodes and who the characters will be. Is it a new team altogether? 3. If you didn't know, there are some rules to get your wiki advertised. For one, we need to get over 200 pages, swo I thought maybe we could do a page about What you need to do to become a good Scriptwriter. Here is the process that I can think about for our wiki: Write Re-Write (As many times as you want) Get Editors Re-Write (Again) Delete or shorten scenes to fit within the time limit Add infromation on characters (Characterization) Finish If you can think of any others or don't like this idea please tell me and I'll scrap the idea. Caged1 17:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) In my script, the Dangerous Game, the Informatives reference our trio as Charlie - The Boy Who Doesn't Deserve his Powers Daniel - The Murderer Lorna - The Lost Girl. Just wanted to check I can call her that unless you want me to reference Lorna as something different. She is your character so wanted to make sure that was okay. Caged1 19:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that souds great. Makes it easier than to have to continuosly jump between wikis when we have new ideas. Caged1 06:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi, We can continue with the writing of TTT. Caged1 (talk) 19:17, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi TenpiesWho- wow it's been a long time. I was just wondering whether you want to continue writing the The Time Traveller series. I completelu understand if you have moved onto different projects, and if you get this and you aren't interested please do reply just so I know that I can use the background story - just my Charlie bits and some of the complicated time travel stuff - for a book I would like to write called the Time Traveller. Of course I would prefer to continue scripting it, but if you don't want to I wll completely understand and I would like your permission just because we were on this as a group and I don't want to feel as if I'm stealing anyones brilliant work. If you are still in contact with Jack and wish to check with him that would also be great. I would only be using material that I had made myself but still. Noteven sure if you'll read this but thanks for all the work you've done and with any luck, the work you'll help me with in the future. Hoping for a reply, Caged1 (talk) 19:06, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! Is it possible for me to do Doctor Who projects here? Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:02, February 27, 2014 (UTC). I will be spending loads of time here now. POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:13, April 5, 2014 (UTC). Replying I have to go to talk to someone on another wiki. I'll speak to you later. POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:06, April 5, 2014 (UTC). I have brought a friend from another wiki. POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:18, April 5, 2014 (UTC). Is that me? Cause I'm going to edit here :D Finn Tracy (talk) 08:05, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I'd love to have an input in the stories, just tell me where ou are writing the stories? Is it on this wiki, or the Doctor Who fan wiki? Or is it on another wiki entirely? Love to have an input and hear what ideas you have planned for the series, writing possibly one or two stories and hopefully having a creative input in what we do with it! Thank you for the allowance of ideas, if you're sure you don't with to continue with that also. Thanks again,Caged1 (talk) 11:28, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Difference Actually, its the same series, just renamed :p You get episode 4 to write. Finn Tracy (talk) 15:48, April 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: episode 4 No, not really. Finn Tracy (talk) 15:54, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Not a clue about getting exposure, and I will try and talk with Finno (Unsure of username) about the whole story - is there a page for it yet? And I am guessing it is scripted... Caged1 (talk) 16:30, April 7, 2014 (UTC) The Series Could you link me to a pade if you have one so I can get to it - also, is it the same as Adventures in Time? or is it different? What is the premise? Caged1 (talk) 17:52, April 7, 2014 (UTC)